nemosreeffandomcom-20200214-history
Rare Fish
Acquiring rare fish is an ongoing, primary goal in Nemo's Reef. The Rare tab of the Collections option from the menu button shows all the rare fish present in the reef, along with placeholders for rare fish which have not yet been acquired. Each "regular" rare fish can be attracted to the reef by growing the appropriate rare plant associated with it. In addition, a number of "limited" rare fish can be obtained, but only during time-limited quests. These "challenge" or "event" quests usually happen over the weekend, and can occur as often as once per week, or as infrequently as several months apart. Their placeholders have a distinguishing "limited" banner and display a different descriptive panel when selected. Although it is possible to have more than one rare plant of a given type, only one of each type of rare fish may be acquired in a particular reef. This also applies to "limited" rare fish. Once obtained, rare fish will produce pearls for the player if they are fed the algae they require. Each fish requires a different amount of algae. Most produce only one pearl per cycle, but some produce two or three at a time. Each cycle is one, two or three days for most fish, but at least one can produce pearls twice in one day! Even if they are not fed, rare fish will never leave the reef once they arrive. This is because it is impossible to sell off the last of any rare plant type. Click an image in the gallery below to get more information about an individual fish, including the rare plant that is required to attract it. Rare Green Parrot.png|Green Parrotfish|link=Green Parrotfish Rare Pink Emp Angel.png|Pink Emperor Angelfish|link=Pink Emperor Angelfish Rare Yellow Lion.png|Yellow Lionfish|link=Yellow Lionfish Rare Short Mint Seamoth.png|Short Mint Seamoth|link=Short Mint Seamoth Rare Yellow Dusky Bat.png|Yellow Dusky Batfish|link=Yellow Dusky Batfish Rare Orange Mandarin.png|Orange Mandarinfish|link=Orange Mandarinfish Rare Green Trumpet.png|Green Trumpetfish|link=Green Trumpetfish Rare Red Lion.png|Red Lionfish|link=Red Lionfish Rare Pink Trumpet.png|Pink Trumpetfish|link=Pink Trumpetfish Rare Green Ray.png|Green Bluespotted Ray|link=Green Bluespotted Ray Rare Orange Dusky Bat.png|Orange Dusky Batfish|link=Orange Dusky Batfish Rare Ribbontail Ray.png|Bluespotted Ribbontail Ray|link=Bluespotted Ribbontail Ray Rare Short Brown Seamoth.png|Short Brown Seamoth|link=Short Brown Seamoth Rare Yellow Trumpet.png|Yellow Trumpetfish|link=Yellow Trumpetfish Rare Green Vampire Crab.png|Green Vampire Crab|link=Green Vampire Crab Rare Violet Parrot.png|Violet Parrotfish|link=Violet Parrotfish Rare White Frog.png|White Clown Frogfish|link=White Clown Frogfish Rare Green Dusky Bat.png|Green Dusky Batfish|link=Green Dusky Batfish Rare Orange Lion.png|Orange Lionfish|link=Orange Lionfish Rare Golden Pajama.png|Golden Pajama Fish|link=Golden Pajama Fish Rare Yellow Pajama.png|Yellow Pajama Fish|link=Yellow Pajama Fish Rare Red Bicolor Angel.png|Red-Yellow Bicolor Angelfish|link=Red-Yellow Bicolor Angelfish Rare Short Red Seamoth.png|Short Red Seamoth|link=Short Red Seamoth Rare Olive Mandarin.png|Olive Mandarinfish|link=Olive Mandarinfish Rare Violet Trumpet.png|Violet Trumpetfish|link=Violet Trumpetfish Rare Dark Blue Lion.png|Dark Blue Lionfish|link=Dark Blue Lionfish Rare Green Pajama.png|Green Pajama Fish|link=Green Pajama Fish Rare Turquoise Ray.png|Turquoise Bluespotted Ray|link=Turquoise Bluespotted Ray Rare Violet Emp Angel.png|Violet Emperor Angelfish|link=Violet Emperor Angelfish Rare Black Dusky Bat.png|Black Dusky Batfish|link=Black Dusky Batfish Rare Orange Ray.png|Orange Bluespotted Ray|link=Orange Bluespotted Ray Rare Red Trumpet.png|Red Trumpetfish|link=Red Trumpetfish Rare Red Frog.png|Red Clown Frogfish|link=Red Clown Frogfish Rare Short Blue Seamoth.png|Short Blue Seamoth|link=Short Blue Seamoth Rare Short Black Seamoth.png|Short Black Seamoth|link=Short Black Seamoth Rare Red Mandarin.png|Red Mandarinfish|link=Red Mandarinfish Rare Blue Lion.png|Blue Lionfish|link=Blue Lionfish Rare Golden Bicolor Angel.png|Golden Bicolor Angelfish|link=Golden Bicolor Angelfish Rare Red Parrot.png|Red Parrotfish|link=Red Parrotfish Rare White Pajama.png|White Pajama Fish|link=White Pajama Fish Rare Green Bicolor Angel.png|Yellow-Green Bicolor Angelfish|link=Yellow-Green Bicolor Angelfish Rare Blue Emp Angel.png|Blue Emperor Angelfish|link=Blue Emperor Angelfish Rare Red Hawk.png|Red Hawkfish|link=Red Hawkfish Rare Short Yellow Seamoth.png|Short Yellow Seamoth|link=Short Yellow Seamoth Rare Black Frog.png|Black Clown Frogfish|link=Black Clown Frogfish Rare Green Emp Angel.png|Green Emperor Angelfish|link=Green Emperor Angelfish Rare Pink Dusky Bat.png|Pink Dusky Batfish|link=Pink Dusky Batfish Rare Orange Vampire Crab.png|Orange Vampire Crab|link=Orange Vampire Crab Rare Short Orange Seamoth.png|Short Orange Seamoth|link=Short Orange Seamoth Rare White Lion.png|White Lionfish|link=White Lionfish Rare Red Pajama.png|Red Pajama Fish|link=Red Pajama Fish Rare Yellow Mandarin.png|Yellow Mandarinfish|link=Yellow Mandarinfish Rare Silver Bicolor Angel.png|Silver Bicolor Angelfish|link=Silver Bicolor Angelfish Rare Blue Parrot.png|Blue Parrotfish|link=Blue Parrotfish Rare Violet Lion.png|Violet Lionfish|link=Violet Lionfish Rare Indigo Stingray.png|Indigo Bluespotted Stingray|link=Indigo Bluespotted Stingray Rare Pink Mandarin.png|Pink Mandarinfish|link=Pink Mandarinfish Rare Red Vampire Crab.png|Red Vampire Crab|link=Red Vampire Crab Rare Yellow Frog.png|Yellow Clown Frogfish|link=Yellow Clown Frogfish Rare Flame Angel.png|Flame Angelfish|link=Flame Angelfish Rare Violet Pajama.png|Violet Pajama Fish|link=Violet Pajama Fish Rare Orange Frog.png|Orange Clown Frogfish|link=Orange Clown Frogfish Rare Candelamoa.png|Candelamoa|link=Candelamoa Rare Blue Bicolor Angel.png|Yellow-Blue Bicolor Angelfish|link=Yellow-Blue Bicolor Angelfish Rare Pink Ray.png|Pink Bluespotted Stingray|link=Pink Bluespotted Stingray Rare Grey Mandarin.png|Grey Mandarinfish|link=Grey Mandarinfish Rare Violet Hawk.png|Violet Hawkfish|link=Violet Hawkfish Category:Creatures